


Adam and Eve

by Colamiilk



Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Would You Kindly (Bioshock), adam addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is addictive and cigarettes give eve. So what if atlas keeps Jack WYK in the corner of a room, Adam deprived, while atlas smokes cartons on the other side of the room, close enough to smell the tobacco, but not inhale it and get the eve, and Jacks shaking, begging for a drag and as Atlas finishes off the carton he takes a big drag, grabs Jacks jaw, and blows the last breath of the last cigarette into Jack's mouth, giving him just enough of a fix until Atlas finds another pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Eve

“Hey Kid, Would you kindly go stand on the other side of the room?”

Jack had been taking a break in Atlas booth after a rather bad run in with some splicers. He seemed hesitant to follow Atlas’s command but strolled over there anyway. The kid hadn’t injected a drop of Adam or Eve in the past week due to Atlas’s demand, He had wanted to argue but didn’t due to his trust in the man. Atlas leaned against the window in his office, wearing that shit eating grin that never seemed to fade, and took out a carton of cigarettes, lighting one up.

Jack perked up, the smell of tobacco traveling quickly. He seemed to step toward Atlas before recoiling, the need to follow the command stronger than his growing need of Eve.The poor kid shifted from one foot to the other, refusing to look at Atlas. Anger and desperation flowing off him in waves. Atlas found himself annoyed at the boys refusal to speak, but by the time Atlas finished his first cigarette and flicked it out, Jackie was shaking, staring directly at Atlas’s hand that held the cigarette.

Atlas took a long drag blowing the smoke out while making eye contact with Jack; smiling as the rest of the smoke filtered through his teeth. Jack was hugging himself and looked liked he was about collapse in.

“ay boyo want a drag?” Jack seemed to perk up, and looked hopeful.

“May I?” Atlas’s grin grew to colossal heights

“What a good boy you are, But not yet.” Jack was taken back but still was beaming in all his pain at Atlas calling him good. After the fourth cigarette he had dragged, Jack’s eyes had glazed over and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Atlas took took pleasure in watching the boys thin frame shake and his knees knocking together. By the time the seventh cigarette had been burnt to a stub Jack’s mouth cracked open,

“Please Atlas..” His lips were chapped, his arms covered with scratches. drool soaked Jack’s face and his tiny voice was so desperate. It made Atlas look away for a second; breathing deeply in order to control himself. However when he heard a thump his head snapped back to Jack. The boy had fallen to his knees.

“A-atlas..” Atlas turned red and moved on to his eighth cigarette, flicking the old stub towards Jack; just out of his reach. Fresh tears fell down Jacks face, and cold sweat covered his body.

“ Please, I need it Atlas… please..” Jack shut up for awhile after that, intently watching Atlas finish off the ninth, tenth and eleventh in silence. Atlas noticed by the twelfth Jack was starting to pass out.

“Jack would you kindly beg for it?” Atlas didn’t want this to stop, Jack in this state was what kept Atlas going.

“Atlas.” Jack whispered his name, looking up toward the ceiling with unfocused eyes, drool covered the front of his sweater, tears streaked his face, his arms dangled uselessly near his spread legs. It was truly a sight that Atlas wanted all for himself.

Jack continued to repeat his name like a mantra, unable to stop. Atlas’s hand traveled to his zipper, rubbing himself as he watched the boy and finished off the next 4 cigarettes before he came.

“Agh! Fuck kid!” Jack’s rational mind was gone all he could manage to do was to say Atlas’ s name, all he could bring himself to think of was adam, eve, and of course his guide.

“Atlas, Atlas….” Atlas found himself getting hard again as he watched the broken kid before him. Taking out the sixteenth one.

“Only 4 left till you get your fix Jackie.” At first Atlas thought the kid couldn’t hear him anymore but a new wave of silent tears told him otherwise. Jacks eyes started to roll into the back of his head and Atlas realized that the kid was passing out again.

“Jack… would you kindly stay awake for this.” The kids eyes didn’t roll back forward but they didn’t retreat any further back either, a small crackly

“Atlas..” leaked out of his mouth, informing the latter the kid was still up. the seventeenth cigarette he lit, had him rubbing himself again at Jack tiny broken mantra,

“Atlas, atlas, atlas..” The kid couldn’t stop he needed him so bad and it went straight to Atlas’s dick. putting out the eighteenth cigarette, he walked over to jacks destroyed form, cumming hard on the kid’s face.

“2 left boyo.” Jacks whispering of his name didn’t stop until the twentieth cigarette was stubbed out with lungs filled with smoke Atlas grabbed the kids face and blew the smoke into the kids lungs.

 

“You can pass out now if you want to kiddo” Atlas was sure the kid was gone before he even finished the sentence.


End file.
